


Valentine's Day

by Kia_Kirkland93



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kirkland93/pseuds/Kia_Kirkland93





	Valentine's Day

Kia stretched her back before she grabbed her small bag and got off the plane in London.

Having slept most of the way from Hong Kong, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the cabinet.

After heading through the check points to get her suitcase, she smiled as she checked her watch. The face of which was a map Australia, with the hand pointing to numbers rather than a digital watch or a phone for telling time. She preferred old fashioned things, which explained her choice in men.

Arthur Kirkland never seemed to want to change his old ways so anytime she came to visit he would drive himself and be there to pick her up. 

Passing the check points with no problems, she went to wait at baggage claim for him. 

She watched the suitcases come sliding down the chute to pass the time and it took about ten minutes before she saw hers.

Grinning she pulled it off the belt and dragged it behind her as she went to look for him, wondering if he'd gotten her text that she'd sent when she was stopped in Hong Kong.

Her eyes scanned the crowd and she smiled brightly when she saw him.

He always managed to get lost, despite having been to the same airport every time he came to pick her up.  She wouldn't have to get a taxi, not that he'd let her, Arthur always insisted to know when she was coming so he could be there.

He claimed he hated surprises and didn't want her to step foot on English soil without him being with walking distance. For reasons he would never tell her, it wasn't because he was clingy, no, it had something to do with the supernatural, that was all. 

Kia was at his side in seconds, suitcase sitting beside her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Missed yer Artie" She muttered, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

He gave a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly back before she pulled away to look at him.

"Can we go get somethin ta eat? Airplane food sucks." She grumbled making a face grumpy face as he watched her. 

"Normally people complain about my nations food, I'm glad I have someone who prefers it." He grinned, kissing and nuzzling her cheek before he lifted her off the ground in a tight hug. 

"And I missed you tremendously, I _despise_ the distance between us. But holding you in my arms, I almost forget you live so far away."    

"Yah know I'll only eat it, when yah haven't cooked it yerself. Too much of yer food is burned." She laughed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair after he set her down. 

He smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to her laugh, a sound he adored, as she played with his hair. 

"And I know, yah think it's easy for me?"

"Well sometimes I wonder." He smirked.

"Yah know it's not! Don't lie." She said with a playful frown.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and he kissed her back, only to have her pull away and ask if they could go. With her bright eyes and smiling face he had almost forgotten they could be going somewhere.

"Oh, well yes of course. Sorry, sometimes I forget the world exists around us. Would you mind a pub?"

She grabbed her bag with one hand and held his with the other.

"A pub sounds great" She told him before she remembered something.

"Happy Valentines Day Artie~" She added and he tried to act like he hadn't forgotten.

"Ah, yes, that is today, we probably won't go to a pub for dinner, but I didn't forget." He lied before opening the car door for her. 

She looked at him, not convinced but put her bag in the back and slid into the passenger seat. "Doesn't matter if yer did or not." She smiled. 

"Yes but for some odd reason I still feel like I've forgotten something." 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar to pull him closer, pulling him slightly down into the car. "Get in the car, if yer good i'll give ya, yer present" She mumbled quietly.

"And what pray tell is that?" He questioned, his cheeks turning a bit pink from how rough she was being with him. 

"Why don't yer get in, yer'll get it when I've eaten" She grinned before her stomach growled, ruining the moment but only furthering her point.

He chuckled lightly and got in the car before he pecked her cheek. 

"Right, of course." 

She nodded, closing her eyes as she rested her against the head rest.

"Missed yer Artie." She said after a minute of listening to the silence. Lifting a hand she brushed some hair from her face.

"Where we goin' then?" She questioned, opening one eye to look at him. 

"I said a pub, you wanted to eat so I'm taking you for a drink, I'll try to think of something more romantic for this evening." 

She blinked a bit but nodded "Sounds nice, is it the one from last time?" She asked, turning on the stereo. The same CD that had been in his car the last time she visited was still in and began to play a familiar song. 

"Do I take you there to often? It's always so long between visits, I'm sorry I must take you to all the same places. I don't get out much if you're not here and even still, but if you'd rather go somewhere else we can."

She shook her head, smiling as she listened to the music.

"I don't mind I like it. Besides, let me guess, you've been sittin inside readin' and watchin' Doctor Who again?" She snickered and he scoffed, almost slamming on the breaks as he just missed a sign post. 

"I did no such thing. Besides, you know I had to rewatch the classics after I caught a bit of Monty Python on the telly. And then it wasn't long before I started to watch all my favortie shows. Regretfully, I had to leave the house because I neglected to restock the cupboards and I had a rather odd chat with a man from York, I don't remember most of it but he suggested I talk to you about how I don't get to see you as  often as I would like. He was actually a rather informiative champ given his age." He went on before he noticed he had been talking an awful lot and perhaps said more than he needed to. 

"Pardon, it's just not the same talking to you over the phone." 

She glanced at him. "He sounds like it. We do need to sort out things like that, video chat perhaps?" She suggested.

"If Alfred hadn't already tried to explain it to me then yes, but I prefer seeing you in person. It's easier to pretend you're in the same room with me when we're on the phone. I feel like you're not real when the screen freezes up. Though it was enjoyable to see Alfred's stupid face when it frozen on him, but he took a screenshot or something of me and it was his icon for a week. So a refuse to use the damn thing." 

She grinned at him "I still owe him for somethin he did a few years back, want me to put spiders in his house?" She asked her eyes glinting with mischief. 

"Rather not love, the last thing I want is another duel. Leon always took the cake and now Alfred has discovered fireworks." 

She laughed and paused for a moment to mutter something under her breath.

 "Fireworks, hmm."

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't really hear you love." 

She glanced back to him before looking back out the window. 

 "How long til we get there Artie?"

He a little annoyed that she ignored his question but, tonight was supposed to be about them, so he dismissed the thought that it was important. 

Stopping the car, he got out and offered her a hand before he lead her into the pub. 

She smiled taking the hand, allowing him to lead her in, she peered around as she remembered the last time she was here, she wondered if the menu was the same or if it had changed slightly. 

He ordered for her since he thought at least he'd try to act like the place was nicer than it really was. 

"So, how long can you stay this time?" 

She thought for a second before biting her lip, wondering if she should tell him. "Two weeks." 

"Well that's good then, better than last time or having it get cut short."  ****

She nodded, smiling at him until their food arrived and she blinked a bit.

She had zoned out, hoping his present hadn't been damaged during the flight. It had taken her a few diving trips to get them. 

"Right, well you said you were hungry, I hope it his isn't too disappointing of a Valentine's dinner." 

She blinked, taking in his words for a second.

"I don't care about that, I'm here ta see yah." She reminded him.

He smiled softly and pecked her cheek before he started to eat his food. 

She grinned, digging into her own food as well.


End file.
